Man müsste das passende Rohr haben
by Mitigo
Summary: Janet hat ein Problem und die Jungs haben nicht das richtige Rohr für ihre Öffnung.


TITLE: Man müsste das passende Rohr haben…

AUTOR: Mitigo

EMAIL: 

RATING: PG - 13

WARNINGS: mild language

CATEGORY: Humour

PAIRINGS: none

SEASON: -

STATUS: complete

SUMMARY: Janet sucht das passende Rohr für ihre Öffnung.

DECLAIMER: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Man müsste das passende Rohr haben... **

Sie verdrehte genervt ihre rehbraunen Augen. Jetzt hatte sie zwar zwei Männer hier, aber die schafften es nicht einmal ihre Rohre in den Kanal zu schieben. „Jungs, werdet euch bitte endlich einig, wer anfängt." Sie stand in einer Pose, die nicht gerade entspannend war und der Schweiß stand ihr mittlerweile auf der Stirn. „Was machen Sie denn da, Daniel? Wir hatten doch gerade abgesprochen, wie wir es machen." Daniel stieß genervt Luft aus seinem Mund. „Ja, Jack."

„Und, zu welchem Ergebnis waren wir gekommen? Doch nicht zufälligerweise, dass ich mein Rohr reinschiebe?" Daniel drehte sich genervt von Jack weg. Er fragte sich warum er sich zu diesem Dreier hat überreden lassen. _Weil Janet gebettelt hat und du ihr einen Gefallen tun wolltest. Hät ich gewusst, dass sie Jack auch angebettelt hat, wär ich nie hier her gekommen. Sergeant Siler hat eh das glücklichere Händchen, um Janet zu befriedigen._ Daniel drehte sich wieder zu Janet. Jack hatte sich mittlerweile vor ihr hingekniet und platzierte sein Rohr. „Verdammt Janet, so kann ich nicht!", nörgelte Jack. „Strängen Sie sich gefälligst an!" Jack probierte es erneut und rutschte noch näher an sie heran. „Ich glaube mein Rohr würde besser reinrutschen, wenn sie Ihre Beine weiter spreizen würden."

„Jack, ich mach schon einen halben Spagat für Sie." Daniel beobachtete die Szene mit einem wohlgefälligen Grinsen von oben. „Wissen Sie was ich denke, Jack?"

„Das will nun wirklich keiner wissen," zischte er zurück. „Ich glaube, ihr Rohr ist viel zu dick für diesen engen Kanal. Wie sehen Sie das Janet?"

„Sie haben recht." Janet konnte diese Worte nur noch gepresst hervorbringen. Ihr Stellung wurde immer unbequemer und beanspruchte alle Muskeln ihres Körpers. _Warum habe ich nicht Siler gefragt, ob er es mir macht? Er wäre schon längst fertig gewesen und ich hätte quitsch vergnügt an die Arbeit gehen können. _ Jack klatschte seine Hände zusammen und signalisierte, dass er aufgab. Daniel leckte sich über die Lippen und kniete sich vor Janet. Er platzierte sein Rohr und schob es vorsichtig in die Öffnung. „Und passt es?" Jack versuchte über Daniels Schulter zu sehen und stützte sich dabei an der Wand, gleich neben Janets Hüften ab. „Es passt zwar rein, rutscht aber hin und her. Ich glaube wir sollten auf Teal'cs Rohr warten. Janet stieß einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus.

Sam hatte die ganze Zeit über an Janets Bürotür gelauscht und bekam bald Dumboohren. Sie wollte Janet eigentlich nur zum Mittagessen in die Cafeteria abholen. Als sie jedoch Janet „Oh Gott" hat stöhnen hören und dazu noch komische Leute von zwei männlichen Stimme gehört hatte, hatte sie den Türknauf in ihrer Hand ganz schnell wieder los gelassen. Zuerst wollte sie wieder gehen und ihre Freundin später dazu ausfragen, aber plötzlich vernahm sie Jacks Stimme. Sam wurde hellhörig und wollte unbedingt wissen, was Janet mit ihrem Jack macht und vor allem, warum Daniel ebenfalls in ihrem Büro war.

Teal'c tippte Sam auf die Schulter. Sie erschrak und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Kind, dass beim Kekse klauen erwischt wurde. Teal'c zog wie gewohnt seine Augenbraue hoch, während Sam sah, dass er ein Rohr in den Händen hielt. „Was machst du mit dem Rohr, Teal'c?"

„Janet braucht es. Ich habe ein Stunde lang nach dem passendem Rohr gesucht. Heute morgen ist eines der Rohre an ihrer Wand gerissen." Sam nickte zustimmend, da sie sich langsam einen Reim auf die Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufgeschnappt hatte, machen konnte. Teal'c klopfte kurz an Janets Bürotür an und trat mit Sam ein. „Teal'c! Buddy! Wo warst du so lange? Wir kriegen hier bald ne Krise, weil die Rohre nicht passen."

„Tut mir leid, O'Neill, aber ich habe gerade erst dieses Rohr mit den entsprechenden Maßen bekommen." Sam sah derweile Janet verständnislos an. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Breitbeinig nach unten gebeugt, wobei sie das letzte Rohrteil krampfhaft festhielt. „Janet, was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich halte fast die ganze Rohranlage fest. Die Rohre würden nacheinander rausrutschen, wenn ich dieses hier loslassen würde." Sam's grinsen wurde umso breiter, je mehr sie Janet ansah und Daniel noch vor ihr hocken sah. „Was ist los, Carter?"

„Nun ja, Sir. Ich habe vor der Tür gestanden und gehört, wie Sie hier drinnen miteinander geredet haben. Und es hat sich angehört, als würden Sie hier drinnen...ähm, na ja, halt..." Jack zog die Brauen hoch. „Ja?"

„Naja Sir, Sie haben immer von ihren Rohren gesprochen, die Sie in die Öffnung schieben wollen und Janet hat immer gestöhnt oder geseufzt, da dachte ich Sie würden hier zu dritt Sex haben." Sam sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Und Sie standen an der Tür und haben gelauscht?" Jack sah Sie neugierig an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er nicht bekommen würde. „Sam, hätte ich so was vorgehabt, dann hätte ich dich mit einbezogen." Janet lächelte sie verschmitzt an und zwinkerte ihr zu, während die Kinnlade der anderen langsam nach unten klappte.

THE END.

PS.: Ich hoffe, die Fanfic hat euch gefallen. FEEDBACK!!!


End file.
